Missions in Redemption 2
Listed below are the storyline missions in Red Dead Redemption 2. The narrative of Red Dead Redemption 2 spans four (or five) different territories and 108 different missions (93 story missions, as well as 15 "honor missions") which are separated in 6 chapters and 2-part epilogues. Completing each unique mission tallies in the Progress Menu in the game and the Missions Module of the Social Club interface and counts towards 100% completion. Chapter 1: Colter #"Outlaws from the West" #"Enter, Pursued by a Memory" #"The Aftermath of Genesis" or "Old Friends" #"Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" #"Eastward Bound" Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook ;Who is Not Without Sin branch #"Who is Not Without Sin" #"A Strange Kindness" ;Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego branch #"Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego" #"The Spines of America" #"The Sheep and the Goats" #"A Strange Kindness" ;Polite Society, Valentine Style branch #"Polite Society, Valentine Style" #"Good, Honest, Snake Oil" #"Pouring Forth Oil I" #"Pouring Forth Oil II" #"Pouring Forth Oil III" #"Pouring Forth Oil IV" or "A Fisher of Men" #"The Sheep and the Goats" #"A Strange Kindness" ;Americans at Rest branch #"Americans at Rest" #"The First Shall Be the Last" or "Paying a Social Call" or "Money Lending & Other Sins I" #*"The First Shall Be the Last" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil I" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil II" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil III" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil IV" or "A Fisher of Men" #*#"The Sheep and the Goats" #*#"A Strange Kindness" #*"Paying a Social Call" #*#"We Loved Once and True I" #*#"Pouring Forth Oil I" (see above for continuation) or "We Loved Once and True II" #*#"We Loved Once and True III" (optional) #*#"The Sheep and the Goats" (see continuation above) #*"Money Lending & Other Sins I" #*#"Money Lending & Other Sins II" #*#"We Loved Once and True I" (see continuation above) or "Money Lending & Other Sins III" (continues with "The Sheep and the Goats" above) or "A Quiet Time" (continued below) #*#"A Fisher of Men" (continues with "The Sheep and the Goats" above) or "Blessed are the Meek?" (continued below) #*#"An American Pastoral Scene" Chapter 3: Clemens Point If coming from Chapter 2 by completing "An American Pastoral Scene", players jump directly into "Advertising, The New American Art") ;Further Questions of Female Suffrage branch (only after A Strange Kindness from Ch. 2) #"Further Questions of Female Suffrage" #"Friends in Very Low Places" #"A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" #"Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" #"The Battle of Shady Belle" ;The New South branch (only after "A Strange Kindness" from Ch. 2) #"The New South" #"The Course of True Love I" or "American Distillation" (goes to "Advertising, The New American Art" below) or "An Honest Mistake" #*"The Course of True Love I" #*#"The Course of True Love II" #*#"The Course of True Love III" #*#"Advertising, The New American Art" #*#"Magicians for Sport" or "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" or "Horse Flesh for Dinner" (continues with "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" from previous section) #*#*"Magicians for Sport" #*#**"Friends in Very Low Places" (see continuation in "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" above) or "Blessed are the Peacemakers" (continues with "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" from previous section) or "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" (continued below) #*#**"The Fine Joys of Tobacco" #*#***"Horse Flesh for Dinner" or "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" (continues with "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" from previous section) #*"An Honest Mistake" #*#"Preaching Forgiveness as He Went" #*#"Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" #*#"Blessed are the Peacemakers" (continues with "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" from previous section) Chapter 4: Saint Denis #"The Joys of Civilization" #"No, No and Thrice, No" or "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" or "Help a Brother Out" #*"No, No and Thrice, No" #*#"Horsemen, Apocalypses" #*#"Urban Pleasures" #*#"Country Pursuits" #*#"Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten" #*#"Banking, The Old American Art" #*"Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" #**"The Gilded Cage" or "Fatherhood and Other Dreams" #***"The Gilded Cage" #***#"A Fine Night of Debauchery" #***#"Banking, The Old American Art" #***"Fatherhood and Other Dreams" #***#"American Fathers I" #***#"American Fathers II" #***#"Banking, The Old American Art" #*"Help a Brother Out" #**"Brothers and Sisters, One and All" Chapter 5: Guarma #"Welcome to the New World" #"A Kind and Benevolent Despot" or "Savagery Unleashed" #"Hell Hath No Fury" #"Paradise Mercifully Departed" #"Dear Uncle Tacitus" #"Fleeting Joy" #"That's Murfree Country" or "Icarus and Friends" or "A Fork in the Road" Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow How players progress through this chapter depends on which mission they finished with from the previous chapter. ;That's Murfree Country branch #"That's Murfree Country" #"The Course of True Love IV" or "Money Lending and Other Sins VI" or "Visiting Hours" #*"The Course of True Love IV" #**"The Course of True Love V" #*"Money Lending and Other Sins VI" #**"Money Lending and Other Sins VII" (looks like after loansharking J. John Weathers and Arthur Londonderry) #*"Visiting Hours" #*#"Just a Social Call" #*#"The Delights of Van Horn" or "A Rage Unleashed" #*#*"The Delights of Van Horn" #*#*#"The Bridge to Nowhere" #*#*#"My Last Boy" #*#*#"Our Best Selves" #*#*#"Red Dead Redemption" #*#*"A Rage Unleashed" #*#**"Goodbye, Dear Friend" or "Archeology for Beginners" #*#***"Goodbye, Dear Friend" #*#***#"Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow I" and "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II" / or "Favored Sons" and "The King's Son" #*#***#"My Last Boy" (see continuation above) #*#***"Archeology for Beginners" #*#***#"Honor, Amongst Thieves" #*#***#"The Fine Art of Conversation" #*#***#"The King's Son" (see continuation above) ;Icarus and Friends branch #"Icarus and Friends" #"Visiting Hours" (see continuation above) ;A Fork in the Road branch #"A Fork in the Road" #"Icarus and Friends" (see above) or "Do Not Seek Absolution I" or "Of Men and Angels I" #*"Do Not Seek Absolution I" #**"Do Not Seek Absolution II" #*"Of Men and Angels I" #**"Of Men and Angels II" Epilogue, Part 1: Pronghorn Ranch #"The Wheel" #"Simple Pleasures" #"Farming, For Beginners" or "Fatherhood, For Beginners" #"Old Habits" #"Fatherhood, For Idiots" or "Jim Milton Rides, Again?" #"Motherhood" #"Gainful Employment" or "The Landowning Classes" #*"The Landowning Classes" #**"Home of the Gentry?" Epilogue, Part 2: Beecher's Hope # "Bare Knuckle Friendships" # "An Honest Day's Labors" or "Home Improvement for Beginners" # "The Tool Box" # "A New Jerusalem" # "A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" # "Uncle's Bad Day" # "Trying Again" or "A Really Big Bastard" # "A New Future Imagined" # "American Venom" Stranger Side-missions Below are the 31 stranger side-missions for Red Dead Redemption 2. "Brothers and Sisters, One and All", "Do Not Seek Absolution", "Help a Brother Out" and "Of Men and Angels" are included as stranger side-missions. *"A Better World, New Friend" *"A Bright Bouncing Boy" *"A Fine Night For It" *"A Fisher of Fish" *"A Test of Faith" *"All That Glitters" *"American Dreams" *"Arcadia for Amateurs" *"Charlotte the Widow" *"Duchesses and other Animals" *"Fundraiser" *"Geology for Beginners" *"He's British, of Course" *"Idealism and Pragmatism" *"Money Lending and Other Sins" *"No Good Deed" *"Oh, Brother" *"Smoking and other Hobbies" *"The American Inferno, Burnt Out" *"The Artist's Way" *"The Iniquities of History" *"The Mercies of Knowledge" *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" *"The Smell of the Grease Paint" *"The Ties that Bind Us" *"The Veteran" *"The Wisdom of the Elders" Side Missions *Five Finger Fillet - Lenny Summers, Micah Bell *Go Hunting - Charles Smith, Simon Pearson *Rob a Homestead - Javier Escuella, Sean MacGuire *Dominoes - Tilly Jackson *Go Fishing - Javier Escuella, Kieran Duffy *Rob a Stagecoach - Sean MacGuire, Bill Williamson, Lenny Summers and Micah Bell *Rob a Bank - Charles Smith *Go Rustling - Uncle External links *[http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/red-dead-redemption-2-side-quests The ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ Side Quests You Need To Play via FANDOM, October 29, 2018] es:Misiones de Red Dead Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption II/Missioni Category:Walkthrough Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Red Dead Redemption II